Fate
by AnxietyForDays
Summary: "It's a shame that some people never get their lives figured out," Cory sighed in defeat. "Damn shame."


Cory Matthews immediately contorted his face in disgust as he entered a well-known downtown nightclub alongside his best friend. Intoxicating scents of liquor and cheap perfume lingered, dimmed neon lights swarming the bar. He had been in places like this only handfuls of times; however, this wasn't how he had envisioned his night going. Fog machines made it hard for him to see anything, much less the infamous 'dancers' on stage.

He made his way to a better-lit part of the bar, Shawn in tow. "I don't like it here, Hunter. Take me home."

"Cory!" Shawn cried in disbelief. "We've been here for five seconds. I just want a drink, that's all."

He pulled his best friend closer by the arm, whispering, "The women here are almost naked! What would Topanga think?"

"We're grown men now. Can we just have one night where we don't talk about your life, please? We came all the way to Philadelphia for a guy's weekend and all you can think about is your perfect life."

"What, Shawn, you wanna talk about your life?" Cory sat on the bar stool next to him, gesturing to the bartender. "I know things aren't the best with Angela, but you have a lot goin' for you. Your photography's taking off and you're making a decent living."

"I know," The writer ignored the bartender as she brought them their drinks, pondering what success really meant if you had no one to share it with. "let's go back to your life now. How's the kid?"

He lit up at the mention of his child. "Oh, she's better than ever. Almost 3. I never thought I'd love having a daughter so much." He thought of Topanga at home with her, regretting the time he was missing with them. "I know I would never want her in a place like this."

"Yeah, I'm guessing my biological mother retired from a strip club like this years ago," Shawn laughed, sipping his drink nonchalantly.

Cory frowned, "'Ya know, this place is depressing, why don't we just go for dinner or something?"

"No," The former delinquent insisted, "we're staying."

He resented the fact that even at their age Shawn could still influence him. "But what's here, Shawn? You need to come back to New York. You and Angela can rent a place near us and we'll be like one big happy-"

"You have a family, Cory," He motioned for another drink, "I'm not part of it. You have a kid, a wife, a career and a place. Our high school and college lives have ended. Okay?"

"I know," The Matthews grimaced at his harsh version of the truth, "but Shawn, listen.. we don't get to see each other often and when we do, you never seem happy. Why aren't you happy?"

He tore himself away from his alcohol, because moderation was key in a life like his. Alcoholism and being undesirable anyways was a bad combination. Angela didn't want him, and he could almost see her falling out of love with him. He traveled enough to make anyone want to leave, except for Cory. He was the only consistent thing, really. What kept him at least a little grounded. He was just always there.

"Are you ignoring me now?"

"I'm done talking about it," Shawn told him sternly, running a hand through his gelled hair.

"Wow, these girls sure are flexible," He figured it was best to change the subject. "wonder how much they make."

"Just enough, I'm guessing."

"That's right," A higher-pitched, smooth voice emerged out of nowhere, moving toward them at a rehearsed, intimidating pace. She had teased, dark brown hair that they could tell had been permed and frayed at the ends. Her black leather outfit was revealing, covering the extremities but showing enough to entice the average man. "but you don't look like you don't need to worry about that." She invaded Cory's personal space without hesitation, dragging her fingernails across his scalp. "a little dressed up for a night out, huh?"

Being forever awkward with girls, he instinctively tensed up, noting mentally that she was probably good at her job. He eyed Shawn's more casual attire and wished he could blend in as well. "Uh, actually, I was coming from a meeting.. I'm.. starting a job as a middle school teacher next week. Exciting, I know. I get to make an impact on kids' lives. I love kids, don't you? Do you have kids? I mean, you look very young and all, but.."

"You talk too much," She coiled herself around him like a boa, "Nice hair. So curly, kinda looks like someone's I used to know."

"We don't know each other," He stepped away from her uncomfortably, closer to his childhood friend, hopefully receiving backup anytime now. "You see, anyway ma'am, I'm married."

"Ma'am," The woman echoed, examining his left hand closely. "I can see why you're taken. Real polite boy. I like you."

"I'm sorry, but me and my friend here, we're both taken," he apologized repeatedly, ready to make a dash for the door.

"We're not interested," Shawn put it a more blunt way, "but why don't you do a few spins on the pole for us."

"Shawn!" Cory scolded, shocked at his candidness. He hoped she wouldn't take it personally. "Sorry, miss, but I don't think we can interact on the level you're used to. But you're a very pretty girl who seems like a very caring person."

She crossed her arms, biting her lip as she tried to understand the way he was strangely respecting her. "You sure are real polite, you got a name?"

"Yeah," he smiled eagerly, believing to be past the awkwardness. "Cory Matthews."

The name didn't register at first. "T.K." She held her hand out.

"T.K.," Cory mumbled as he grasped her warm hand. "As in, Theresa? Theresa Keiner?!"

The brunette was rightfully surprised, taking a few moments to compose herself. "I think I remember you," an exaggerated pause, before a light teasing. "Baboon, is that still your nickname?"

"Um," he grew awkward again, "'still Harley's little sister. How's he doing? Or, I guess I should be asking how you're doing."

"I'm fine," Theresa grinned, "it's nice to see you haven't changed much, Cory."

Shawn racked his brain for memories of T.K., instead finding ones mostly of Harley. "I bet Harley's still in school, am I right? Another few years?"

She glowered at him, looking flustered. "I remember you, too. You're the one who tried to ruin our date."

"Hey, wasn't me, I was just there for a friend," Shawn retorted, spinning the stool around to face the counter, tending to avoid situations like these. Cory was the sweet-talker now, and he knew he would just try to turn this around somehow. It was in his character.

"What about you? You moved away from here?" Theresa turned her attention back to the teaching major.

"Oh yeah," He tried not to look at her scanty clothing, "I have a wife and daughter up in New York. Gonna be a teacher at John Quincy."

She could guess who his wife was, and the last news she ever heard about Cory Matthews was of him being accepted into Pennbrook. She could never get accepted into any college, and she dropped out of high school a little before senior year.

"I always thought of us as friends, T.K. Even though we were really young, I could tell you were smart and I'm not trying to be rude here, but.." He trailed off, "you're better than this."

"But the thing is," Theresa rolled her eyes, feeling them become moist a few seconds later, "I'm not. I don't have any options, Cory. I'm a stripper. It's what I am."

"No," Cory said forcefully, "no, no, no. You are better than this, I promise. I knew you, and you're too smart to be here. Okay?"

She shook her head sadly, reaching to hold his hand. "You taught me a few things, and I just want to say thank you. You made me a better person, as dumb as that sounds."

He wasn't sure how she could say such a thing, living her life this way and managing to thank him. "I wanna help you any way I can, Theresa."

Cory watched her sympathetically, refusing to believe how some of the lives' of his friends turned out. "Look, I can get you to New York. Once I start my job, maybe I could get you on as a teaching assistant or something. You don't belong here," He was wildly combing through alternatives, "my wife's a lawyer, I know she could get you something where she works."

"That's really nice of you, but I just can't." She was impressed by his empathy, the sheer willingness to help her. But there was something keeping her. She couldn't start over like that; it didn't feel right.

"Please?" Cory pleaded desperately, furrowing his brows because he almost predicted her answer.

"I'm sorry," She held back a sob, "I can't. I appreciate the offer. But you can do me another favor."

"Anything."

"Harley's done a lot of recent stints in rehab," Theresa gathered herself, blinking the tears away that threatened tor ruin her heavy mascara and eyeliner. "He's been in and out of halfway houses, and I really hate to see him the way he is right now."

Cory listened carefully, even though it was obvious what was coming next.

"I'll spare you details, but it'd be nice if you could get him something in New York. Please.. My brother means a lot to me, and I can't do anything for him."

"I'll do what I can, T.K. I'll make things better."

She resisted the urge to break into tears once more, grabbing a dollar bill out of blouse. "Sorry, it's all I have," She muttered as she scribbled his information onto the back. "Call him soon. I appreciate you, Matthews."

"Anytime," He accepted the bill, pulling her into a tight embrace. She smelled like cigarettes, burnt hair and rip off perfume. "take care of yourself, Theresa."

"I'll reach you through Harley," She laughed jokingly, wishing she had bothered to stay in touch with Cory in high school. "thanks again. You're a good guy."

He had a difficult time letting her go, allowing her to disappear back into the smoke and the crowd. He fell back against the stool, staring at Shawn for what felt like a long time. "It's a shame that some people never get their lives figured out."

"Damn shame," He agreed, pulling money from his jacket to tip the bartender. "but you always have to fix things, don't you Cory? It's never something you can't get involved with."

"I always have to try. I don't give up on people," He tried to read Shawn's face, wondering what it was like to be a Hunter. He had grown more reserved into the years, taking even more time to let others in. But he was always going to be his best friend. Even if he was across the country, like he so often was. They were inseparable in a different way.

"You gonna call Harley?"

Cory gave a slight nod, standing to get the door. "Let's go."

Shawn let him lead the way, like he was the real leader of their friendship all these years. His compassion for others and teaching skills that he carried over to adulthood never ceased to amaze him. If he could be only a fraction of the person Cory Matthews was, he would be forever satisfied.

* * *

A/N: I wasn't planning on writing any BMW fanfiction this time around, but this story felt right. I watched some of the GMW episodes for the old BMW characters only, and I felt a little bad for Shawn. They seem to be trying to incorporate him into the show more, so if they do I'll definitely watch. Even Disney, I know.

Anyway, thank you for reading & leaving me some reviews would make my day ;D


End file.
